


Promise of Forever

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Finding forever among horses, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: How the proposal between Cassandra and Nox went.





	Promise of Forever

"I didn't come here to break your heart...or mine," Cassandra ventured into the romantic garden surrounding the Winter Palace stables where Nox was, saddling Buckley for a return to Skyhold. She looked handsome. More so than Cassandra remembered, but sadness tugged at her edges.

"I'm afraid, too..." Nox's words might have been Cassandra's but hearing them, she wondered about her own fears.

Love wasn't always grand marriage proposals in front of the Orlesian Court or the Inquisition, she thought, taking Nox's hand and kissing it, imagining the joy such a future would bring: All the laughter would be worth the price of Varric being right.

Sometimes love was the promise of forever under an awning and in the midst of livestock. “Marry me,” Cassandra blurted out.


End file.
